Treats for Tricks
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Sam and Dean get a call from Bobby about a poltergeist haunting a photo studio. I know short summary but a very good story please read and review


**Title: Treats for Tricks**

**Rating: T +**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did well you know the rest…**

"You sure Bobby gave you the correct address?" Sam asked as he looked at the building in front of them. Dean got out of the car and rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "It's the only building around this has to be it," Dean remarked as they strolled inside to look around."This is a job I could grow to like..." Dean said as he checked out a couple of women that walked by. Just then a slightly older blonde walked up to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked looking the brothers over. Sam and Dean looked at each other trying to come up with a lie.

"We're models looking for some work, I'm Hugh as in Hefner and this is John Waters," Dean said introducing him and Sam. The woman looked them over for a moment. "I doubt those are your real names now tell me who are you before I call the police," she said as she thinned her lips."Alright I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," Dean said as the woman looked them both over very carefully. "Strip..." she said plainly, the brothers looked at each other for a moment."Two of our underwear models quit so make with the pants and shirts," she said snapping her fingers.

Sam felt his face heat up a bit. Dean smirked and was down to his underwear in the blink of an eye. "Yeah… that's all me," he said with a small nod, he wasn't shy to show a pretty lady his body. "Come on Sammy don't be shy now," Dean said giving Sam a playful punch on the arm. Sam knew he was going to regret ever listening to his brother. Stripping his shirt off the woman looked Sam's body over before putting her hand on his flat washboard abs. "Mmm very nice indeed… very tight and with the right amount of oil you will look amazing," she said as she didn't give Sam a chance to respond before she undid his pants and pulled them down leaving him in his underwear.

"I guess the rumors about tall men are true…Well come on sexy get a move on…by the way I get off at seven tonight… but keep looking like that and it might be sooner," she said as she gave Sam a good smack to ass making him jump. Not able to do anything else Sam and Dean collected their clothes and followed the woman into the room behind the long desk. When they got into the room they found an area set up for them. "Ah you found me my replacements and what handsome ones they are," a man said as he came over and forcibly turned Sam and Dean around "Nice muscle tone… strong legs…rugged looks, I love them…especially the tall one he is amazing Sophia you are amazing," he said as he looked the brothers over once more. "I am Philippe, world famous photographer and you are my new models," he said with a laugh.

Dean cleared his throat and looked around before looking at his brother. "For a place with poltergeist it seems pretty quiet…" he mumbled as one of the female assistants came over and took his clothes from him and took Sam's from him. Walking toward the brothers Philippe snapped his fingers. "I need oil and poses!" he yelled as a team of women came over and started to rub oil on Sam and Dean's chests. After being manhandled Sam and Dean were posed facing each other. Dean was grumbling under his breath as he heard the snapping from the camera. "I'm going to kill you Dean…" Sam grumbled as the women came back and yanked Dean out of the frame and repositioned Sam with his arms over his head. Soon the lights were on and photo after photo was taken of the younger Winchester.

Dean sighed as he leaned against the wall. Soon an hour had passed before Dean realized he was being pulled from the wall and posed in a strange position beside his own brother. "You realize we are brothers right, we're not gay…" Dean said as he tried to keep his voice from cracking at the way the women kept putting his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Oh that's too bad...but still sexy," Philippe said as he took more photos of the brothers. When the photo shoot finally ended Sam and Dean collected their clothes and began to dress again.

"Oh leave them off Sammy… I always liked you in your knickers," A voice said as it walked closer. Both brothers turned and looked toward the direction the voice was coming from. The blonde…Sophia was walking towards the brothers, her features began to change, and her hair began to shorter, he clothes changed from a mini skirt and shirt into black leather pants, black boots and a knit shirt. "You two were excellent don't you think so Gabriel?" Balthazar asked with a smirk. Philippe or the man the brothers thought was Philippe smirked as he turned into the archangel Gabriel "I don't know, Sam seemed to into but Dean I'm not so sure of," Gabriel said as he made a candy bar appear out of thin air.

Dean shook his head "Ew… just eww…" he said as he shuddered. Sam was in equal shock as the angels walked forward. "I wonder if Luci would like a few of these to keep himself busy in the pit, it must get lonely down there," Gaberial said with a smirk. Balthazar laughed. "I think he might but I'm thinking Cas would like a couple of Dean, hey isn't his birthday coming up soon?" the snarky angel asked as he put his arm around his brother.

"I swear to God if any of those pictures make it out of this room I'm going to take great pleasure in ganking you two," Dean said as he threw his coat on and grabbed his brother by his shirt and dragged him out of the building to the safety of his car.


End file.
